You and Me (Never in My Wildest Dreams Did I Think You'd Love Me Too)
by Naleylover23xo
Summary: Awkward socialite Felicity Lance's life is turned upside down when she meets, as the press named him "the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, Oliver Queen." For the first time Felicity feels like she can be herself and Oliver feels less alone. However, not everyone is won over by the clichéd pairing. The more serious their relationship becomes, the more dangerous it gets.


Hey guys so here is my first attempt at Olicity. I have written stories before, but I have never done one for Olicity, but I am so in love with this fandom and have been since the show aired and I have read almost every story in existence. Therefore, I decided to give it a go. This is definitely AU. There will probably not be any arrowing, but there will still be drama and all the other good stuff. I am basically turning the world upside down as you will see in the summary. Quite a few of the 'rich' characters are 'poor' in this story and that is really interesting for me to play with. Hopefully everyone will be in character, but it is au so that's why I'm changing things around. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And I hope you all enjoy!

Awkward socialite Felicity Lance's life is turned upside down when she meets, as the press would soon name him "the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, Oliver Queen." For the first time Felicity feels like she can be herself and Oliver feels less alone. However, not everyone is won over by the clichéd pairing. In fact, the more serious their relationship becomes, the more dangerous it gets for Oliver. Soon he is taken from her and Felicity will stop at nothing to get him back. Even if it means the end of both Felicity Lance and Oliver Queen.

Chapter 1- Meet Cute

It was a gloomy day in Starling City, in fact, if she remembered correctly it was supposed to rain in the afternoon. But of course she was not dressed properly for the rain. Curse the cute Michael Kohrs sandals she just bought and that she _had_ to wear. Felicity shrugged her shoulders, "a little rain never hurt anyone" she mumbled as she loaded the shopping bags into her car. If there was one thing Felicity loved about being a socialite, it was that she could buy really pretty things. She made sure not to do it too often because there were more important things to spend her money on, like computers, tablets, and other technological advancements, but every once in a while she just could not resist. But she always felt guilty when she shopped—like the press would think that's all there is to her, when in reality it was one tiny inconsequential part of personality.

Felicity was pretty confident about most things, but she wished she could learn to not care what the press said about her. It was almost never flattering—she was awkward, shy, clumsy, and any other embarrassing adjective. Her entire life was documented for the public and she hated it. That was precisely why she went shopping today. There was a charity ball tonight and she was determined to have a least one nice photo of her printed, not that she would purposely try to get photographed, but unfortunately, it was inevitable.

After putting the bags away she got into her mini cooper, the press had a field day with that one, not the car a rich socialite is supposed to choose, but she had loved it the minute she laid eyes on it. She started driving the way she thought would take her home, but apparently, without a GPS she couldn't get anywhere. She really needed to get that fixed. She pulled over to take out her phone to google map the way home when she let out a frustrated scream upon remembering she was using her old _flip phone_; seeing as she had broke her phone the other day and had yet to replace it. Honestly, it just was not the first thing on her mind, considering she didn't talk to many people. God that was embarrassing. But of course the one time she actually needs the damn thing she doesn't have it. After deciding someone would just have to come get her Felicity gasped when she saw someone through the windshield. Beyond excited she got out of the car and on instinct she closed the door before she called out "Bruce!" when he realized who it was he gave her a big smile and she heard him grunt as she collided with him giving him a hug.

"Hey Liss," he said quietly, hugging her back.  
>"Where have you been? I've missed you!" She replied stepping back to take a look at him.<p>

He looked a little worse for the wear. Like he hadn't been sleeping, but all in all he was still handsome as ever. A while ago Felicity had a crush on him, after all, he had some really cool tech, but she soon realized he was just her best friend. They started walking around.

"I know. I'm sorry I have been MIA, there are just a lot of projects I'm working on right now. I don't know why my parents thought it would be good for me to work for Wayne Enterprises, Lance Corp and Merlyn Global at the same time," he told her with a frown.

"Well when you think about it is actually genius for the three biggest companies to be working on small projects together, when they all specialize in different areas. It allows them to make a monopoly without it legally being seen as a monopoly. God that is a fun board game, I have not played in forever. Oh do you want to come over and play? Did I really just say that? Oh god," she blushed even more as she continued her rant, "I mean you could even be the top hat, because you know you would look good in one, not that I think about you that way…ugh someone shut me up…3,2,1," Felicity exhaled looking down at the ground and then back up a Bruce was trying to hide his laughter.

"Why do you let me do that?!" she playfully yelled at him while shaking her head.

"Come on Liss, I haven't heard you ramble like that in a while, I had to see where it was going," Bruce replied with a smirk.

"Some friend you are," she said with a pout.

"You know if it wasn't so busy I would totally come play monopoly with you Liss. What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked her puzzled, as if he just realized they should not have found each other in this part of town.

"Apparently since I'm never allowed to drive myself anywhere, I don't know how to get around without GPS and the one in my car is broke and I broke my phone the other day too so…God I sound like a spoiled brat. Kill me now," she groaned, her hands covering her face.

"We do live a sheltered life. You more than me, since you are daddy's little princess," Bruce teased her. He knew she both hated and loved that title.

"Yes everyone knows I'm a daddy's girl. I can't help it if he treasures me," she replied batting her eyelashes at him playfully.

Bruce chuckled, "Cmon I'll take you home," he said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You can't. I have my car with me remember? If you just tell me how to get back I'll take it from here."

Against his better judgment, Bruce gave her directions and walked her back to her car. He didn't like her in this part of town by herself but she did have her car and she promised to go straight home so he let her go with the promise to hang out soon. 

After Bruce got in his car and drove away Felicity went to get in her car. As she pulled on the handle, she realized she had closed the door when she ran to greet Bruce…with her keys in the car…that was still on…with the doors that automatically lock after two minutes. She would thank her dad for that _wonderful_ feature later. He insisted her car have it since she could never remember if she locked the damn thing. Well good news! It really does work! For someone with a genius IQ she did really stupid things.

She was not ready to give up yet though. At least she had the good sense to put the decrepit phone in her pocket before getting out of the car. She knew she could make a call and someone would get her right away. But she was enjoying being on her own for the day, and she wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't some spoiled little rich girl. She never really thought of herself that way, but today was really messing with her head.

She decided to walk and see if she could find a mechanic shop. Completely forgetting that she was walking around _The Glades_, _alone, with no idea where she was going_. She had been walking for about an hour when she finally found what appeared to be a mechanic shop.

She walked into the garage and her delight at finding help faded when she didn't see anyone inside. Although, as she thought about it no one would leave the garage doors open though if they were going to be gone for a long period of time. So she decided to look around. She picked up various tools, seeing if she remembered the names from the time she helped her dad when they had built her tree house. So wrapped up her game she didn't hear someone coming back into the shop, and more importantly right behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" said someone is a growling voice, which caused Felicity to yelp and turn around, forgetting the wrench in her hand, which then wacked the owner of the growling voice in the face.

Felicity gasped, "Oh my god! I am so sorry! It's just-I was playing a game you know? How many tools can you guess? Not that I have loads of experience with tools…of the actual kind I mean…not the guys…definitely not the guys...I don't really have experience with any kind of guys..which is so obvious right now and you look like you are in pain and I'm just rambling. Back to you! Is anything broken? Oh god I broke your nose didn't I?!" she moved closer trying to move his hand away from his face.

"No you didn't break anything. Jesus, what the hell were you doing in here? Didn't you see no one was around?" He asked her glaring at her with annoyance at being assaulted but there was also confusion in his eyes.

"Well as I said…" she was glad he cut her off, because she felt another ramble coming on.

"Yea I got it. Playing a game. Not much experience with guys. That much is obvious," he retorted, wincing immediately after. He figured she was the one who mentioned it but he didn't have to throw it back in her face. He felt even worse when he glanced at her face, which was dejected.

"You know what I'm just going to go. I really didn't mean to attack you, though John would proud my survival instincts apparently kick in during an actual situation. If only I could actually make it home to tell him about it…."

"Look I'm sorry. Getting hit in the face with a wrench makes me a jackass," he smirked, offering the statement as a truce.

She laughed as the tension seemed to fade, "And beautiful boys make me babble. Well not just beautiful boys, pretty much anyone makes me babble, but especially beautiful boys.." she noticed the corners of his mouth turn upward in amusement.

"Tell me I didn't just say that out loud?" she winced.

"You did not just say that out loud," he replied with a dead pan voice.

She laughed again which was his goal. He was pleased to know she found him 'beautiful.' Her words. He found her to be adorable but he wasn't going to dwell on it. Not yet anyway.

"So aside from trying to name all my tools, what really brought you here?" he asked staring at her, giving her the once over.

His gaze was making her uncomfortable and she shifted awkwardly, clearing her throat, "Oh right. My car. You see I was in my car driving home when I realized I made a wrong turn or something and then I saw my friend who I haven't seen in ages…you don't need to hear all this," she said with a laugh when she saw his wide eyed gaze at another one of her ramblings.

"Sorry. Basically, I locked my keys in the car, while it was running," she pumped her fist in the air "Yes! I can do short and sweet instead of always rambling. Take that reporters."

The beautiful boy, that's what she called him in her head, actually laughed out loud at that, "You said that out loud again."

"Crap," she muttered, "Anyway, so can you help me or not?"

"Yea. You think if we take my car you can lead me back to yours?" he asked her grabbing his keys.

"Um no but I remember the street. It was Verdant Road. Oh I should probably introduce myself. I'm Felicity," she smiled at him extending her hand.

"Oliver Queen," he replied shaking her hand.

They drove the first few minutes in silence. Felicity thinking that maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. She didn't know what it was but she felt like she could trust Oliver and that was not a feeling she was familiar with. Unfortunately, she had been betrayed by a lot of people in her life

"You think really loud," Oliver stated, glancing away from the road to look at her.

"You are not the first person to tell me that. So is that shop yours or is it just something you do part time?"

"It's mine now. It used to be my dad's but he died last year. Heart attack," he answered her question in a detached voice and she got the feeling it was not something he wanted to talk about.

"I'm so sorry. God you probably can't wait for this day to be over," she whispered the last part but he heard her.

"Hey," he put his hand on top of hers to get her attention, she gave him that dejected look again, "you didn't know. Why would you think I want this day to be over?" he asked concerned. He thought she was a little eccentric, but that's what he liked about her; he guessed not many felt the same way.

"Sorry. It's just aside from my family and Bruce, I have been told people can only handle me in small doses. I always say the wrong thing or I babble or I injure someone…"

He felt jealousy course through his veins, which was ridiculous he had just met the girl, but he couldn't help but ask, "At least your boyfriend doesn't feel that way right?"

"Boyfriend? Oh Bruce? God no he is not and will never be my boyfriend. He's just my best friend."

Oliver felt the tension release from his body, "Well then I think I'm going to side with your family and Bruce, because aside from you assaulting me, this has been the most fun I've had in a while."

"Really?" she asked him with a small smile.

"Really," he replied with a small smile of his own.

When they finally reached her car, Oliver took out the Slim Jim and had her car opened within a matter of minutes. Unfortunately because her car had been running for so long and only had half a tank to begin with, she did not think she'd be able to make it home on the amount of gas left in the tank. She would have to give in a call her brother.

"Hey it's me. No, no, I'm fine. It's my car, it was this whole big thing I'll tell you later. Can you just come to Verdant Road and bring gas with you? No I did not forget to fill it up! Ugh just come, I'll tell you later. Thanks, okay see you soon."

"Sorry about that. My brother will be here soon so you can get back to work. Thank you for all of your help! Does 100 cover it?" She asked him digging through her purse.

Oliver told her not to worry about it. After all there was not strenuous work involved.

"Oh no I couldn't; and I did attack you with a wrench. You at least deserve hazard pay," Felicity explained, trying to give him the money.

"Really Felicity it's okay. Like I said, today turned out to be a lot of fun," he said with a smile, which caused Felicity to blush a deep shade of red.

"I had a lot of fun too."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Oliver asked her, and he couldn't remember the last time he wanted to hang out with a girl for a reason other than to have sex.

Felicity was about to respond when her brother obnoxiously honked the horn of his Lamborghini and came to a screeching stop.

"Baby sis, how do you get yourself into these situations?" her brother asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up Tommy. This is nothing like all the things I have bailed you out of. Hacking SCPD records for 500 please."

"I'm just teasing you. And who is this?" Tommy motioned to Oliver, finally noticing his sister here with a boy he had never heard of or seen before.

"Oh that's Oliver. He's—"

"A friend," Oliver stepped in with the answer, shaking Tommy's hand.

The smile Felicity gave him was blinding and then it faded when Tommy told him she didn't have many friends. She knew he said it as a joke, but he often forgot how true it was. Felicity didn't count the girls she occasionally talked to at galas as friends. She just didn't have Tommy's social graces. Her brother was her friend, but sometimes she wondered if that counted.

"Tommy Lance. Thanks for helping out my sister. She's actually a genius. Literally, but she is thankfully wonderfully human and not some egotistical egghead," he told Oliver fondly.

"Wait Lance, as in the Lance family of Starling City?" Oliver asked, looking over at Felicity with distrust in his eyes.

Tommy replied then turned to Felicity, "Yea, why Liss here didn't tell you? I'm surprised our dad hasn't sent out a search party yet? How did you go out today without anyone?"

"Just please go fill up my car and then I will follow you home. I need to talk to Oliver," she pleaded with him, giving him her wide eyes, which made him sigh and move to fulfill her request.

"You should have told me," Oliver growled at her.

"What that I'm a Lance? What does that have to do with anything?" She asked him genuinely confused.

"It's everything. God I am so stupid. Look I take it back. We can't be friends."

Felicity felt as though he slapped her, "Why the hell not?!"

"Because you are a freakin socialite who lives in a mansion. I run a car shop in _the glades_. You think the press says things about you now? What do you think they will say if they ever saw us hang out? Your family would definitely not approve!"

"First off, you know jack about my family. And second I don't care what people think about me. I may not like that the press never has anything good to say, but I don't live my life worrying about it."

Oliver was looking at her with a pained expression, and his voice got lower as he said each sentence. "Yea well I don't need that drama in my life. Look you seem like a great girl. I just- I think it's better, whatever this was today, ends here. The socialite and the mechanic from the glades, we're unthinkable Felicity."

She stared at him, her eyes watering and she silently cursed herself. She could not be crying about this. They had spent mere hours together. But for the first time she had felt relaxed and like she could be herself and she knew he felt at ease with her too. She stared at him a few more seconds and then got in her car and followed Tommy without another word, letting one tear fall down her cheek as she drove away.

She missed Oliver kick the tire on his car in frustration.

He believed them to be Unthinkable. She thought they could have been extraordinary. 


End file.
